Naughty Nights: The Series
by yesmrcullen
Summary: A game night with friends takes an interesting turn when the group adds a new player. Let the games begin...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. Any similarity to another Fanfiction is coincidental and unintentional.**

* * *

><p><strong>This was originally submitted for the Fandom4LLS compilation.<br>**

**I debated over and over with what to do with this, and I've finally decided to make Naughty Nights into a series of tales instead of a typical chapter story. The plot will progress in its unique way. Each chapter will have its own title and story banner.**

**You can find the Naughty Nights story banner on my blog - link is located on my profile.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>At this time, I do not know how many chapters will be in the series. *See AN at the end of chapter*  
><strong>

**These will be written from Edward's POV.**

**Let the games begin...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ringing…more ringing.<p>

I heard my cell but couldn't find it. _Shit! _I stumbled around half awake, finally finding it on the floor under my clothes from last night. _Jasper_

"What's up, Jasper?" I answered.

"Edward, my man, it‟s game night, you in?"

"No way, dude." I yawned. "I still have nightmares from the last time."

"Oh come on, Edward," he chuckled. "I promise you won't get Stanley this time."

I slumped onto the sofa, propping my feet up on the coffee table. "And just _how _can you promise that?"

"Because man, Alice set Jessica up on a date with some guy from work," Jasper began. _Poor Bastard_. "And there's a new chick that just moved into the building. Alice invited her already."

"The fuck, Jasper?" I let out an annoyed groan.

"Have you seen this new chick?"

"Nope."

"Do you know anything about her?"

"If I tell you what I know you'll probably back out."

"Why? What the fuck is wrong with her?" I was getting pissed now.

"Dude, all I know is Alice said she's nice, pretty, and a teacher."

"No fucking way." I didn't pity fuck pound puppies, not even for friends.

"No one said you had to fuck her. Just turn on your _Edward_ charm and show her a good time…that's all."

I heard some commotion in the background.

"Hey, look, I gotta run. Consider this a favor, please. It'll make Alice happy."

"Fine, fuck. Jasper, I swear if she's a dog you're gonna owe me so fucking big."

"Will do," he laughed.

"See ya tonight, eight o'clock."

"Later." I hung up, tossing the phone beside me.

_Fuuuuck! _Why I let myself get talked into this shit I'll never know. _Oh yeah_…because I'm a good friend.. Fuck it. I didn't have plans tonight anyway.

_Naughty Nights…_

Once a month our friends got together and played various adult games. You could take an "out" if things got too personal. Everyone knew the rules beforehand and followed them. On occasion, someone new would join the group. Tonight would make the second time I got the fucking newbie. I prayed it wouldn't be like last time.

_Jessica Stanley…_

She kissed like a fucking fish and wore entirely too much makeup. Her perfume was so strong it burnt my nose hairs. Last time, I left early and threw away the shirt I had worn because I couldn't get the scent out after three washes. I felt bad for whatever guy Alice set her up with tonight.

Who was I fucking kidding? I felt bad for myself, too. However, I would do just about anything for a friend, especially Jasper; he was like a brother to me.

An hour later, I arrived at Alice's apartment, bottle of wine in hand.

"What's up, man?" Emmett greeted me at the door.

I looked around him, hoping to catch a glimpse of my fate for the evening. "Not much, Em."

He laughed, shaking his head.

"She's not here yet. Relax, dude."

"Hey, Edward." Alice said, hugging me.

"Alice," I replied, hugging her back, "she better not be ugly."

"Shut up, Edward," Alice scolded, swatting my shoulder. "She's not ugly, I promise."

"Better not be," I jokingly warned.

"God, calm down. You need a drink, come on," Alice insisted, putting her arm around mine, pulling me toward the kitchen.

More people arrived every few minutes for the next half hour. Coming out of the bathroom, I noticed Alice talking to a petite brunette whose jeans hugged her curves nicely. _Very nice ass._

"Hey, Edward," Alice said, motioning toward me, "I'd like you to meet Bella." She winked. That must be her signal for _the_ girl. "Bella, this is Edward."

Bella turned around, revealing chocolate eyes and a mouth made for kissing. Her tits were a nice size...not too big, not too small. She had a nice figure, too. She wasn't a stick figure and by no means fat. I liked the idea of a girl with a little meat on her bones. _Fucking perfect._

"Bella," I said, grinning, "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Edward," she replied in a soft, yet seductive tone…_interesting._ She didn't show any signs of being nervous.

"Alright you guys, let the games begin," Rose announced.

Wanting to gauge Bella's reaction to me, I placed my hand on the small of her back and whispered in her ear, "Shall we?" She took a drink of her wine before nodding in response.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Okay, is everyone clear on the rules?" Rose asked. "If you are uncomfortable with anything you can take an _out_ at any time." She looked over to Bella.

"I already explained everything to Bella," Alice spoke up.

Bella nodded at Rose. "I've got it, I'm good." _I'll bet you are_.

Rose signaled two thumbs up in the air. "Cool, let's do this." She grabbed the hat with the selections, walking over to Bella. "Okay, new girl, you pick it."

Bella stood and reached inside the hat.

"It's uhhh…" she contemplated, unfolding the paper, "Truth or Dare." _Perfect._

I grinned at the possibilities of this revelation.

Rose grabbed her iPhone with the Adult Truth or Dare app on it, handing it to Emmett.

"You're up big man."

"Hell yeah," he bellowed, taking it and pushing play.

"I'm taking…dare." _No surprise there_.

"Lick someone's face." Emmett looked around the room. I quietly laughed when Bella scrunched her nose.

"Baby?" Emmett asked Rose.

"Fine, whatever," she huffed. He licked from her jaw line up to her forehead. "Ewww...Emmett."

"Sorry, baby. It's just a game." He winked as she rubbed his slobber off.

Next was Alice. "I pick truth." She hit the button. "_Who in the room would you make out with? Find them and give them a kiss_." She giggled. "That's easy…Rose." She and Rose kissed, nice and slow. They'd been friends for years and were totally straight. But once a month granted a one night pass to let their inhibitions go. You'd never see them do this shit any other time.

I quickly glanced over to see Bella blush. This girl had no clue what she was in for with this crew. We'd been doing this for years now, and it was rare for any of us to take an "out" anymore.

"That's fucked up," Jasper said disbelievingly, taking the phone from Alice.

"Oh baby," she said, wrapping her arms around him, "you know I love you." She quickly kissed his mouth.

"Uh-huh, dare" he mumbled, hitting the button. "_Change clothes with a member of the opposite sex._" Jasper raised a brow, gazing around, grinning. "Angela, it's you and me baby." She had on a sundress and flip-flops. I shook my head. _Fucking Jasper_. She groaned but accepted the offer, following him to the bedroom.

A few minutes later, they returned, and everyone in the room fell into in a fit of laughter. Angela wore Jasper's khaki shorts, holding onto the waist so they didn't fall down, along with his _Will Fuck for Food_ tee-shirt. Jasper followed behind her in her dress.

"Nice legs," Ben shouted, whistling. Jasper laughed and flipped him the bird, handing me the phone.

"Thanks, bro." I winked. "And before I pick _dare_, I'd like to say you look lovely in that dress."

"Fuck off. Let's see what you get."

"_Close your eyes while someone in the group puts something edible and non-toxic in your mouth. You must eat it._"

"Oh, I have just the thing for you, Edward," Rose smugly stated.

"Ready whenever you are, sweetheart," I chided before closing my eyes.

"Okay, you ready?" Rose asked what seemed like minutes later.

"Give it to me."

"Hold out your tongue," Rose snickered. I obliged, awaiting my surprise.

The cool, gel-like substance tasted like strawberries. I swirled my tongue around in my mouth a few times, then the coolness quickly changed and my tongue tingled with warmth.

Rose laughed even harder, along with everyone else. I opened my eyes, and she held her hand out to me, revealing the culprit. _Pleasure Enhancing Gel_

"What the fuck, Rose?" I swiped my tongue with my arm sleeve.

"Oh come on, Edward, you know that shit is funny," Emmett laughed.

"Not fucking funny," I growled. "Rose, keep your clit cream to yourself next time."

"Yes, sir." She saluted me. "Relax you big baby. It's not like I used it already." She waved the box around to prove it was new.

I rolled my eyes, looking over to see Bella biting her lip, trying not to laugh. "Go ahead, you won't be laughing later."

Bella shook her head, lightly giggling. "I'm sorry Edward. I'm trying not to but…" she began, taking the phone from me.

"It's okay," I urged, shaking my head. "Just go…it's your turn."

She nodded again, trying to compose herself.

"Dare." _Wait… what? _Most girls took truths. This girl had guts; I liked that.

"_Kiss the person to your right._" Bella smiled widely, turning to face me.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows.

She stifled a laugh. "Will you stop it?"

I leaned closer to her, and our lips met. She tasted like wine. Bella inched closer to me and opened her mouth slightly, our tongues touching briefly. My hand went on its own accord to her back, pulling her closer, earning a soft moan from her. I heard catcalls from the around the room. She quickly ended the kiss, panting and flushed. I regrettably pulled back, wanting more. _I wonder if I could convince her to leave early._

Bella seemed to relax and enjoy herself more as the game continued and the drinks flowed. A couple of rounds later, we sat mere inches apart, my hand rested comfortably on her right thigh. I couldn't wait for this game to end, hoping to spend some time alone with her.

"Last round, guys," Rose called out. _Thank God!_ "I'm drunk and horny so..." she stopped, taking a long drink of her wine.

Rose was always horny. Add alcohol and Emmett had an instant whore in the bedroom. I've heard the stories.

"Skip me for now," I said, standing and stretching. "I'll be right back." I made my way to the bathroom as Jasper took his turn. I had enough time to get back before Bella's next turn.

When I returned, Jasper was sitting between Emmett's legs on the floor while Emmett rubbed his shoulders.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked, pointing to them after I'd sat down next to Bella.

My dare," Jasper said sulking, reaching over me and handing the phone to Bella. Emmett rolled his eyes. "The group had to pick someone to rub my shoulders until the game ended."

I busted out laughing.

"But it's soooooo hot, Jazzy," Alice purred through her drunken giggle. Rose nodded in agreement.

"I think it's your turn, did you want to go?" Bella asked, offering the phone. I shook my head.

"Go, ahead. I'll take the last one." She shrugged her shoulders and hit the button.

"_Dress up in lingerie and give someone a lap dance._" Bella looked around the room. Fuck! _Please pick me!_

"I know who," she began, winking at me, "but I don't have any lingerie." _Score!_

"No problem!" Alice insisted. "Follow me." Bella stood, and they headed toward the bedroom. I watched Bella's ass as she sashayed down the hallway. My dick got hard just thinking about her coming out dressed in something sexy.

A few minutes later, Alice walked back into the living room. Bella soon followed, and my dick got harder. She had on a black, see-through teddy and a pair of lacy panties along with black, thigh-high tights and _fuck me _heels.

I watched in awe as her hips swayed back and forth, her breasts barely contained in the top. I wanted to lick and kiss the skin between the bottom of that teddy to the top of those tights. If I had the chance to get her alone, those would come off with my teeth.

She stopped in front of me, hands on her hips, her pussy only inches from my face.

"Okay, big boy, up on the sofa." Her dominant voice oozed sex. Who was I to deny her?

"Yes, ma'am." She stepped back so I could move from the floor to the sofa. Once in position, Bella bent forward, her breasts nearly spilling out of the top of the teddy. My hands instinctively went to her hips.

"No touching," she whispered. _Kill me now! _I reluctantly placed my hands on the sofa beside me as I relaxed.

As the song started, she began moving to the beat of the music. She had my undivided attention. I swallowed hard from thoughts of the things I wanted to do to her, the sexual positions I wanted to put her in. My fists balled up when she turned around, and I watched her barely covered ass move along my body with ease to the music, just like a pro. At some point, she turned around and straddled my lap, her breasts skimming my face while she performed her tortuous act. When the song ended, she suddenly stopped and bounced down next to me on the sofa.

"That was fun!" she giggled and kissed my cheek. _The fuck? That was it?_

"Dude, you should see your face," Emmett laughed.

"Fuck you," I growled. Rose and Alice snickered across the room.

It was my turn, the last one. Then it would be time to make my move and have Bella pay for that stunt. I grabbed the phone off the coffee table.

"_Let the group decide your dare._" No way was I letting them decide my fate on this one. "Nope, I'm out."

"Don't puss out now, Edward," Rose chided. "It's the last turn of the night."

I rubbed my face in my hands. "I've had all I can take for one night."

I leaned over and whispered to Bella, "Wanna get out of here?" Her eyes met mine, and she closed the distance between us, capturing my lips with hers in a searing kiss. It took all I had to keep control. That was the best and only answer I needed. I broke the kiss and stood, offering her my hand in assistance.

"Where would we go?" Bella asked as she stood.

I grinned. "My place or yours...whichever."

"I think you've gotten the wrong idea about me," she giggled, blushing. _Huh? _She stepped closer. "I had fun tonight, but it was only a game, Edward." And then she turned around and headed toward the bedroom, her luscious ass teasing me the whole way.

"Dude," Jasper whispered, smacking a hand on my back. "You just got played!"

_Fuck that!_

Let the games begin...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? I can't wait to read your thoughts.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Reader Involvement*<br>**

**I have some ideas for future installments, but if there is anything that YOU would like to read about, please message me with your personal experiences... fantasies... whatever... as long as its nothing too bad and can be transformed into Edward and Bella, I'll write it. *NO RAPE or ABUSE* And unless you include it in your review, it will be completely anonymous as well.**

**xoxo**

**Denise  
><strong>


End file.
